SQUARE
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Mencintai seseorang berarti membuat garis. Dicintai seseorang berarti dihubungkan oleh garis. Terkadang kau tidak sadar bahwa garis-garis tersebut terhubung hingga membentuk sebuah PERSEGI.
1. Goodbye for Beginning

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING. AU OOC. typo (^_^;)**

**I**

**..Goodbye for Beginning..**

**Hinata's POV**

Setiap gadis memiliki kisah cintanya masing-masing. Aku tak percaya itu, karena kisah cinta itu tak pernah singgah dalam hidupku.

Aku menyukainya, sungguh...

Dia membuatku merasa bahwa aku berharga, bahwa aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mencintai, tapi Ia tak pernah tahu. Dihatinya ada seorang gadis, senyum yang mengembang, suara keras ketika berteriak dan tatapan liar ketika ia sedang marah. Sungguh Ia diberkahi berjuta ekspresi yang menawan sedangkan aku hanya memiliki tatapan sendu dan gugup.

Aku tak suka!

Hari ini tepat tiga tahun aku menyukainya, tepat tiga tahun aku mengetahui bahwa senyumnya bukan milikku dan aku sungguh harus melepaskannya kali ini.

Bagiku tidak ada kisah cinta.

**Hinata's POV Ending**

"Hinata-chaaann...", Ino memanggil gadis indigo itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya bersemangat. Hinata berbalik, segera ia berlari ke arah Ino dengan muka bersemu.

"Ino-chan jangan teriak-teriak memanggilku," cicitnya ketika mencapai Ino. Sungguh ia tak suka diperhatikan.

Sejurus kemudian di bibir Ino terucap kata-kata sendu yang mengungkapkan kekecewaannya atas keputusan Hinata untuk kuliah ke luar negeri. Ya, Hinata telah memutuskan untuk menyetujui titah ayahnya. Memutuskan untuk melupakan pria kuning yang menyilaukan, tidak ingin memandang punggungnya lagi.

Hinata tersenyum getir, "Ino-chan, aku akan sering menghubungimu," katanya menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara tawa yang semakin lama mendekati Ino dan Hinata. Pemilik tawa itu adalah Naruto, pria berambut kuning, diikuti dua sahabatnya Sasuke yang lebih banyak tertawa dalam hati dan Sakura yang sibuk mengejek Naruto tetapi ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Deg. Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti, matanya yang indah otomatis mencari pemilik tawa lebar itu. Di matanya jelas terlihat keinginan dan kerinduan mendalam yang telah lama disimpannya, pipinya seketika memerah. Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Hinata. Ino yang sedari tapi memperhatikan Hinata paham benar bagaimana perasaaan Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah menyapanya, bahkan memandangnya. Naruto memang tidak mengenal Hinata. Selain berbeda kelas, Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya merupakan murid populer di sekolah. Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari walikota Tokyo. Selain itu ia juga sangat ramah dengan siapa saja yang menyapanya, walaupun putra seorang walikota, ia selalu bersikap apa adanya, sederhana. Ia tak segan untuk menikmati ramen di kedai pinggir jalan ataupun melakukan perjalanan dengan kendaraan umum. Ia tidak pernah menyombongkan kedudukan keluarganya.

Hinata tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa Naruto.

Selain Naruto ada Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat Naruto ini tak kalah hebat. Ia adalah putra bungsu pewaris Uchiha Corp salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang juga telah melebarkan bisnis ke Eropa dan Amerika. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak banyak tertawa, ia bahkan tidak ramah dengan semua orang yang menyapanya. Walaupun begitu, Wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata hitam tajam membuat semua wanita menyukainya.

Kecuali Hinata.

Haruno Sakura. Ia satu-satunya perempuan diantara kedua pria hebat itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura berasal dari keluarga biasa, tapi ia adalah gadis yang berani dan juga pintar. Ia akan dengan lantang mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai apapun, siapapun. Ia juga berbakat di bidang medis dan kini ia telah diterima di Universitas Tokyo sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran, beasiswa penuh. Guru-guru di Konoha SHS sangat bangga dengan prestasi Sakura.

Hinata tidak pernah seberani Sakura.

Ino tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa Hinata memiliki sifat pemalu yang overdosis. Ia selalu tidak ingin mendapat perhatian, seolah-olah menghindari cahaya. Ia selalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dari orang yang menatapnya, selalu membiarkan orang lain mendahuluinya. Mengalah. Sifat yang selalu ia tampilkan. Padahal kalau Hinata mau ia bisa dapatkan segalanya. Hinata adalah putri sulung pewaris Hyuuga Corp perusahaan terbesar dan terbaik di Jepang. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui itu. Hal ini tentu saja karena Hinata tidak pernah menunjukkannya bahkan cenderung menyembunyikan. Ia tidak pernah menyebut nama keluarganya ketika mengenalkan diri dengan siapapun. Ia tidak suka orang memandangnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Ia lebih suka menjadi dirinya, menjadi Hinata.

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan Hinata sekaligus hari padamnya harapan terhadap cintanya. Naruto. Seminggu setelah itu Ia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan segala kenangan yang tak pernah ia rasakan keindahannya. Sebuah kota di tengah Eropa dengan sejuta sejarah adalah tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi duduk seperti biasa di kursi kebesarannya, suatu ruangan mewah di lantai sebelas gedung Hyuuga Corp. Sesekali dihisapnya aroma kopi di gelasnya sambil tertegun melihat potret seorang gadis manis berponi, anaknya Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah hampir dua tahun Hiashi tidak berjumpa dengan anak sulungnya itu. Kini Hinata tengah berada di London guna melanjutkan studinya di universitas. Ia meminta anaknya itu untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis agar Hinata suatu saat bisa menggantikannya di kursi ini kelak. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Hinata menerima permintaan ayahnya tersebut, menerima bahwa ia akan berada di daratan berbeda dengan keluarganya, demi ayahnya, demi Hiashi, demi Hyuuga.

Hiashi tahu betul Hinata tidak minat dengan bisnis, menjadi penurus Hyuuga, ataupun berurusan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Hiashi menyayangi anaknya, tapi Ia juga mencintai Hyuuga, maka ia akan lakukan apa saja untuk tetap membuat Hyuuga berjaya, toh Hinata sudah merasakan sendiri seberapa pentingnya Hyuuga tidak hanya bagi mereka tapi juga bagi orang kebanyakan. Bagi Hiashi tidak apa-apa kalau mengorbankan satu kebahagiaan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan lain yang lebih menguntungkan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran hatinya.

"Ada apa Neji?" katanya setelah melihat nama kontak di layar _smartphone _miliknya.

"Jii-san, aku sudah mengirimkan _file_ yang Jii-san pesan, kuharap dengan melihat ini Jii-san mempertimbangkan saranku...dulu," kata suara orang yang bernama Neji itu.

Hiashi mendesah, "Apapun hasilnya, aku takkan mempertimbangkan saranmu, Neji" lanjut Hiashi kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Jari-jari tangannya yang keras kemudian segera meraih _mouse_ dan meng-klik pesan yang baru dikirim Neji ke emailnya. Matanya naik turun melihat dua _file_ yang dikirim Neji tersebut. ia terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ada ekspresi yang sulit dibaca dari wajahnya yang datar. Kemudian ditutupnya _file_ itu sembari menatap potret gadis berponi itu sekali lagi.  
"Kau seorang Hyuuga, Hinata..."

.

.

Neji mendesah. Ia tak habis mengerti jalan pikiran pamannya tersebut. Bukankah dari _file_ yang Ia kirim itu Hiashi bisa sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi kenyataannya Hiashi tidak menggubris sarannya. Dibukanya kembali _file _yang dikirimnya beberapa menit yang lalu pada orang yang berada di daratan yang berbeda dengannya itu. Dipandangnya sekali lagi _file _yang berisi nilai-nilai Hinata selama kuliah di London. Nilainya nyaris sempurna, semua orang yang melihat nilainya pasti setuju ia sangat berbakat di bisnis. Neji mendesah lagi, dibukanya file kedua yang juga dikirimnya pada Hiashi, sumber masalah. File ini berisi foto-foto Hinata di London. Cantik, tapi redup. Neji bisa melihat dari warna mata gadis itu yang tidak beriris lavender lagi. Ya, semua keluarga Hyuuga memiliki mata yang sama, mata mereka seperti bulan tanpa pupil. Tapi, siapapun yang melihat mata Hinata pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki warna lain di matanya yang pucat. Warna lavender yang indah. Akan tetapi sekarang mata itu tak lagi memancarkan irisan lavender. matanya telah pucat sepenuhnya, mata seorang Hyuuga.

Ekspresi Hinata bisa dilihat dari matanya, setidaknya itulah yang Neji pelajari tentang adik sepupunya itu. ketika gadis itu sedang bahagia warna lavender matanya akan cerah diikuti rona wajahnya yang memerah. Akan tetapi sekarang Neji tidak menemukan lagi rona merah yang selalu terpancara dari adik sepupunya itu. ia mengerti Hinata, sedangkan yang tidak mau ia akui tapi terjadi bahwa kenyataannya Hyuuga Hiashi tak pernah mengerti bagaimana putrinya.

'new email'

Neji melirik tampilan lain di laptopnya. Sebuah email baru dari Hiashi.

'Aku akan mengunjungi Hinata akhir pekan ini, pastikan kau juga di London, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu'

Neji tersentak melihat kalimat terakhir dari pamannya. Apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pamannya itu? Sebegitu pentingkah?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**my first fanfiction..  
mind to review?**


	2. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER. Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING. AU OOC typo (^_^;)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**II**

**..The Meeting..**

Di suatu ruangan di sebuah gedung bertingkat 15, seorang pria madya berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memandang langit sore yang memancarkan cahaya jingga yang indah. Ia sedang menanti seseorang untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam sunyinya yang biasa. Orang yang ditunggu bukanlah orang biasa tentunya, apabila itu benar, tidak mungkin bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku menunggu. Ia melirik kopi panas yang berada di meja kecil dekat jendela, meraihnya dan mengesap aromanya kemudian ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar pintu. Fugaku berbalik dan mendapati asistennya, Zabusa berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka,

"Tamu Anda sudah datang, Uchiha-sama," sambil membungkung mempersilahkan orang yang dibelakangnya melaluinya.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan siluet tegap dan dingin, Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

.

Sesuatu yang berbeda datang dari keributan beberapa karyawan yang baru saja turun menuju lobi utama gedung Uchiha Corp. Bagaimana tidak, suasana senja di lobi yang harusnya diisi oleh candaan khas karyawan yang hendak pulang harus terhenti oleh karena sekumpulan pria tegap memakai setelan jas hitam, kacamata hitam dan sesuatu yang menempel di telinga mereka. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama seorang pria tegap lainnya dengan setelan jas hitam yang terlihat lebih mewah di pusat pergerakan mereka. Para karyawan yang terkejut saling memberitahu rekannya bahwa orang yang sekarang tengah terlihat menuju lift itu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, Pemilik Hyuuga Corp. Para karyawan bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan seorang Hyuuga berkunjung ke gedung Uchiha? Bukankah selama ini Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak pernah saling bersentuhan? Keduanya memiliki ranah bisnis yang berbeda. Hyuuga di bidang elekronik dan Uchiha di bidang otomotif.

Hiashi bisa merasakan pandangan ingin tahu dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya di lobi Uchiha. Ia datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan. Hal penting yang membuatnya mengunjungi Fugaku adalah melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka seminggu yang lalu ketika Ia dan Fugaku berpapasan di sebuah rapat tahunan tertutup Akatsuki Company, sebuah perusahaan garment dimana keduanya memiliki saham yang sama besarnya.

Seperti sekarang, waktu itu mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan tertutup lainnya, berdiri di depan jendela sambil mengesap kopi masing-masing.

"Kau masih mengurus ini, Fugaku?" kata Hiashi membuka pembicaraan mereka. Fugaku menoleh sekilas, kemudian memandang langit yang mulai jingga.  
"Ini yang terakhir, Hiashi," masih menatap langit ia melanjutkan, "Nanti, kau takkan bertemu aku lagi disini,".

"Ini juga yang terakhir bagiku," Hiashi menjelaskan tanpa ditanya, sukses membuat perhatian Uchiha teralih dari langit jingga ke mata pucat milik Hiashi.  
Hiashi kemudian mengesap kembali segelas kopi yang ada ditangannya, gantian menatap langit.

"Kudengar kau punya dua orang putra"

"..."

"..."

"Bukankah kau punya dua orang putri?" Fugaku merespon pernyataan Hiashi dengan pertanyaan. Matanya yang kelam menatap mata bulan Hiashi. Senyap tapi penuh arti.

Itu, sehari setelah Hiashi mengunjungi Hinata di London.

.

.

Sebulan setelah Hiashi dan Fugaku bertemu, Hinata dibuat terkejut lagi oleh kehadiran ayahnya di London. Belakangan Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya ke London untuk menghadiri _grand launching_ produk terbaru dari Akatsuki Company. Semua pemegang saham diundang untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut dan tentu saja Hinata diminta untuk ikut juga.

Hinata telah siap di ruang tamu apartemen mewahnya. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam selutut sederhana tapi elegan. Bagian bahu gaun tersebut dilapisi renda bunga yang transparan dengan lengan terbuka, kemudian bagian pinggangnya dihiasi pita berwarna emas. Gaun itu sangat cocok untuk Hinata. Ia menggerai rambut indigonya yang telah mencapai bahu kemudian menyematkan bando tipis yang sewarna dengan gaunnya dengan hiasan permata kecil di sudutnya. Hinata memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin, harusnya sempurna pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. Fakta bahwa Hiashi mengunjungi Hinata sebulan yang lalu membuat gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang. Setidaknya perasaan bahwa ayahnya sengaja menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang dicintainya terbukti tidak benar. Bahkan Hiashi mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Hinata, suatu kata yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Hinata keluar dari mulut Hiashi.

Setibanya di hotel tempat pesta meriah itu diadakan, Hiashi dan Hinata langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang segera menunjukkan ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung. Sebuah ballroom megah dipilih sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara tersebut.

"Jii-san,"Neji menghampiri paman dan sepupunya ketika keduanya baru masuk.

"Nii-san, kau juga disini? Kapan kembali dari New York? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sepupunya untuk menjawab. Ia sudah terkejut atas kedatangan ayahnya sekarang keterkejutannya ditambah oleh kehadiran Neji.

Neji merasa geli dengan sikap adik sepupunya itu, ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan sekaligus kebahagian dari pertanyaan Hinata. Neji kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau rindu padaku, ya?" godanya.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya panas, kemudian langsung memeluk Neji menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Se-sebulan yang lalu, Nii-san hanya sebentar bahkan tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku", rengek Hinata. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Neji. Neji satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Dihadapan Neji, Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya, bisa melepas topeng tegar kesepian yang selama ini ia kenakan.

"Maaf, aku agak sibuk," kata Neji sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata. Ia bukannya tidak mau menemani Hinata beberapa hari akan tetapi Ia memiliki urusan dengan pamannya, membicarakan sesuatu yang Hinata belum boleh tahu.

"Hiashi,"

Suara berat dari seorang yang berada tak jauh dari keluarga yang tengah melepas rindu ini. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji lalu memandang orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian baru datang? " tanya pria itu.

.

.

Hinata kini berada di dekat jendela besar memandangi pemandangan malam hari kota London dari ketinggian. Ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan Uchiha Fugaku, pria yang tadi menyapa mereka. Disamping mereka ada Neji dan Uchiha Itachi, orang yang baru dikenalnya sebagai putra sulung Fugaku.

"Minum?"

Hinata dikejutkan oleh sesosok pria lain yang baru dikenalnya. Pria itu tinggi dengan rambut dan mata yang hitam pekat. Ia memakai setelan jas hitam yang mewah. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih," kata Hinata lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Ia menunduk sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria tersebut. kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seolah membuka kembali kenangan Hinata tentang masa SMA yang telah berlalu, kembali sekelebat warna matahari kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku tak tahu kau seorang Hyuuga,"Sasuke membuat Hinata menyadari tempatnya.

Hinata menoleh, ada ekspresi bingung dimatanya.

"Kau... gadis yang selalu memandangi Naruto, kan?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huaaaaa... segaja publish 2 chap sekaligus, degdegan. hope u like it.**

**BTW, saya newbie disini. mohon bimbingannya para senpai.. (^_^) hehe..**

**mind to review? please..**


	3. Engagement

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU. OOC. typo (^_^;)**

**SQUARE**

**Bagian III**

**-Engagement-**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Suara kicauan burung dan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap sembari berusaha mengangkat beban tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dipandanginya setiap sudut kamarnya dengan tatapan hampa. Selalu sama, sepi.

Hari itu seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya. Ia awali paginya dengan mandi, kemudian sarapan, lalu berangkat ke kampus dengan mobil Ford hitamnya. Ketika sampai di kelasnya, ia menyapa sekilas teman-temannya, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sudut belakang. Setelah kuliah selesai, ia keluar paling cepat menolak ajakan karaoke dari teman pirangnya kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan universitas meminjam beberapa buku, lalu kembali ke apartemennya. Ya, selalu biasa. Tak ada arti.

Sepi selalu menjadi temannya. Tidak banyak hal yang dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa sepi hatinya. Ia bahkan semakin akrab dengan rasa dingin dan sunyi. Baginya yang paling penting adalah bagaimana caranya Ia dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan baik, membuat ayahnya bangga. Tak ada lagi Hinata pemalu yang wajahnya selalu bersemu merah tatkala sedang gugup. Hinata kini lebih banyak bercanda dengan diam. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat hampir sewarna dengan matanya yang redup. Hidup baginya tak berwarna lagi.

Matahari yang dulu selalu dirindukannya tak ada di London, tempat dimana sekarang ia berada. Bahkan orang yang paling dihormatinya, orang yang meminta dan mengirimnya ke daratan ini tak pernah pula memandangnya. Sudah dua kali ulang tahunnya Hinata rayakan sendiri tanpa orang-orang yang ia harapkan ada di sisinya. Hanya Neji-nii yang menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Akan tetapi tahun ini terasa berbeda. Secercah cahaya mulai masuk ke hidupnya yang gelap ketika Neji, sepupunya menelepon. Hinata sangat senang setiap kali Neji menelepon. Walaupun ia tahu Neji sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka, tetapi niat baiknya untuk sekedar tahu kabar Hinata dapat membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa ia masih bisa bertahan. Neji membawa kabar yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Kakak sepupunya itu akan datang ke London bersama pamannya, ayah Hinata. Hinata terkejut, apa yang membuat ayahnya ingin menjumpainya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bersarang di kepalanya. Apakah hasil kuliahnya tidak memuaskan? Akhirnya setelah sepekan merasa was-was, Hinata dibuat sangat terkejut dengan merasakan kasih sayang nyata seorang Hiashi yang tak pernah diduganya.

'Aku merindukanmu, Nak'

Kalimat singkat itu mencampakkan dengan kasar pikiran-pikiran buruknya mengenai Hiashi. Ya, hanya kalimat pendek itu. Sederhana.

Kebahagiaan tak dapat lagi Ia sembunyikan ketika Hiashi kembali menjumpainya setelah sebulan. Hiashi mengajaknya menghadiri grand launching Akatsuki Company, hal yang tak pernah Ia lakukan dulu. Ya, dulu apabila ada yang perlu dihadiri oleh Hyuuga, Hiashi lebih memilih untuk mengajak Neji. Hinata tak pernah tahu mengapa Ia tidak diajak, yang Hinata tahu Hanabi tidak diajak karena Ia masih kecil. Akan tetapi sekarang berbeda, kini ia telah diakui sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Inilah yang selalu dinantikannya. Benarkah?

.

.

Uchiha sasuke.

Hinata bertemu pria itu di sebuah ballroom hotel mewah di London. Pertemuan yang tak terduga itu kembali memunculkan ingatannya mengenai hal yang seharusnya telah ia lupakan dari dulu. Namikaze Naruto.

Kebetulan. Itu yang Hinata percaya.

'Kau... gadis yang selalu memandangi Naruto, kan?'

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau kenal di masa lalu berarti membuka semua kisah masa yang ingin kau lupakan. Kisah-kisahnya berputar seperti film hitam putih berdengung yang bising di kepalamu. Memaksamu mengingat. Namun, tanpa Hinata sadari kehadiran Sasuke memberi makna lain dalam hidupnya yang sepi.

Satu pertanyaan di kepala Hinata. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Ia selalu memandang Naruto?

Berawal dari ajakan makan malam dari Fugaku sehari setelah pesta meriah Akatsuki Company. Kini kedua keluarga itu sedang makan malam di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha di London. Taman itu telah disulap layaknya pesta kebun mini lengkap dengan lampu warna-warni serta daging panggang yang menggugah selera. Hinata tampaknya menjadi orang yang paling sibuk diantara mereka, menata meja makan bersama beberapa pelayan Uchiha. Ia satu-satunya Hawa diantara kedua keluarga. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sama-sama kehilangan sosok wanita bernama Ibu. Hinata duduk di kursi yang terletak diantara kakak beradik Uchiha.

Permintaan Hiashi.

Itachi dengan senang hati memulai percakapan.  
"Sasuke bilang kalian satu sekolah dulu,"

"London tempat yang menarik, setiap kali kesini Sasuke tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjelajahi situs sejarah. Ya kan Sasuke?"

"Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Itachi menjadi banyak bicara malam ini.

Hinata sering menoleh ke Sasuke.

.

.

Yang Hinata rasakan saat ini adalah angin hangat menyapa pipinya. Setelah makan malam di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha, ia merasa sepi perlahan pudar. Ia mulai akrab dengan Itachi yang menurutnya seperti Neji, hangat tapi datar. Pria Uchiha itu banyak menjanjikan kesenangan untuk Hinata. Setiap kali Hinata berkunjung untuk bertemu Itachi yang memang tinggal di London, menangih janjinya mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan atau sekedar menemani makan, Itachi hampir selalu dipastikan tidak bisa menemani Hinata dan meminta Hinata pergi bersama Sasuke. Hinata kemudian tahu bahwa Sasuke juga kuliah di London.

Awalnya Hinata merasa canggung. Sasuke bukan teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Ia lebih banyak diam dan hanya bergumam ketika ditanya. Gumamannya selalu 'Hm'. Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan mana 'Hm' yang berarti iya dan mana yang berati tidak. Hinata selalu merasa tidak bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Namun sepertinya ia salah.

Waktu membuat Hinata terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke. Canggung yang selama ini ia rasakan setiap kali bersama pria itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Hanya menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berjalan disampingnya dan mendengarkan setiap cerita sederhana yang ia bagi rasanya sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin meminta lebih lagi. Sasuke dan Hinata semakin sering bertemu ketika keduanya diperkenalkan sebagai perwakilan Hyuuga dan Uchiha di Akatsuki Company. Mereka memang masih kuliah, tapi keduanya berbakat di bisnis.

Kebetulan. Lagi?

Seperti yang Fugaku dan Hiashi katakan, mereka memang tidak lagi mengurus Akatsuki. Saham perusahaan milik mereka kini diwakili oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sasuke karena itu. Gadis itu menganggap kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke di Akatsuki suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu terlalu tegang menghadapi orang-orang penting di Akatsuki, karena ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu tidak membantunya berbicara dengan para direktur Akatsuki tapi bagi Hinata itu cukup. Ia hanya butuh seseorang didekatnya.

Akan tetapi, dua tahun berikutnya kebetulan yang Hinata percayai itu ternyata tidak benar-benar ada. Tiba-tiba Hiashi mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin Hinata bertunangan dengan salah satu putra Uchiha, tanpa ditebak, pria itu tentu saja Sasuke. Hinata bingung apakah ia akan menerima tawaran ayahnya itu. Ia merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi apabila kedekatan mereka disatukan dengan ikatan pertunangan, ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Hinata yakin ia menyukai Sasuke, tapi rasa sukanya itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan rasa sukanya pada Naruto. Baginya Sasuke adalah sosok yang mengisi hidupnya yang sepi. Sosok itu bisa saja digantikan oleh orang lain, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, hanya Naruto yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Lalu apakah ia akan menolak permintaan Hiashi kali ini?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Tentu saja, karena Hinata selalu ingin memenuhi semua keinginan ayahnya.

.

.

Neji hanya bisa mendesah mengetahui keputusan adik sepupunya tersebut. Terkadang Ia merasa Hiashi adalah sosok ayah kejam yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Hiashi sebenarnya tidak pernah memaksa, Ia sebenarnya memberikan pilihan pada Hinata, namun Hinata memilih untuk selalu menyetujui apa yang Hiashi perintahkan padanya.

'Merepotkan sekali', pikir Neji.

Dan yang membuat Neji tak habis pikir lagi adalah Uchiha Sasuke juga menyetujui pertunangan tersebut.

Pertunangan itu akan diresmikan di Tokyo.

.

.

.

Malam dingin di bulan Desember.

Sebuah hotel mewah berbintang tujuh yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo menjadi saksi sebuah perhelatan akbar akhir tahun. Penyatuan dua keluarga kaya dan terhormat di Jepang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, layaknya sebuah royal wedding, semua mata tertuju pada kedua pasangan ini, pasangan sempurna. Begitu yang dpikirkan semua orang.

Seolah tak ada habisnya, deretan mobil-mobil mewah mengantri untuk mendapatkan tempat parkir. Sebuah ballroom luas telah disulap menjadi ruangan megah dengan gradasi ungu pucat dipadukan dengan warna putih yang manis. Di setiap sudut tersusun rangkaian-rangkaian bunga cantik. Acara pertunangan itu dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Di suatu ruangan VIP lantai lima, Hinata telah siap dengan gaun cantik berwarna gading dan buket bunga ditangannya. Sekali lagi dipandangnya dirinya di cermin besar di sudut ruangan. Sempurna! Itu yang dipikirkannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menjadi tunangan Sasuke. Ia harap kenyamanan yang diberikan Sasuke selama ini bisa tumbuh dan menjadi cinta yang terus berakar di hatinya. Hinata merasa inilah awal dari kisah cinta yang tak pernah ia rasakan dulu. Hinata mematung seketika. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin bertemu Sasuke. Hinata ingin ke tempat Sasuke, itu yang dipikirkannya. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Segera diraihnya pintu.

"Hinata-sama, Anda mau kemana? Sebentar lagi acara akan mulai," terdengar teriakan dari pelayan yang membantunya bersiap.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sebentar saja," senyum jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

.

.

Ruangan privasi Sasuke adalah ruangan VIP lain di lantai enam. Hinata cukup menuju lift dan menekan tombol enam. Tak sampai semenit ia telah berada di depan pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dan calon tunangannya. Menurut tradisi, mereka hanya boleh bertemu ketika acara pertunangan dimulai. Akan tetapi Hinata tampaknya tidak ingin repot dengan tradisi tua itu. Baginya melihat sekilas wajah Sasuke sebelum peresmian hubungan mereka akan membantunya mengurangi kegugupan. Hinata meraih gagang pintu, sengaja tidak mengetuk, langsung Ia putar pegangan tersebut. Baru saja ia akan menyebut nama Sasuke, pemandangan ganjil terpampang dimatanya. Tampak dengan jelas oleh Hinata tangan besar Sasuke meraih seorang gadis ke pelukannya. Gadis tersebut membalas pelukan Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Hinata masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

'Bagiku tak ada kisah cinta...'

Suara itu menggema di kepala Hinata.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**Yosh! Saya update lagi nih..**

**Arigatou, buat yang udah review, seneng banget deh bisa dapat review. Buat saya semangat nulis lagi, hehe..  
Sedikit mau balesin review..  
Untuk pairing, sebenarnya dari awal saya udah nentuin pairingnya bakalan siapa, tapi terlalu dini saya kasih tau sekarang. Jadii, tetap baca terus ceritanya ya dan review lagi.. **

**Lalu, sesuai dengan judul fanfic ini, kalau Hinata suka Naruto yang suka Sakura yang suka Sasuke, trus Sasuke jadinya suka Hinata, kah? Hm... Apakah bisa sedikit terjawab di chapter yang ini? #hohoho  
Let's see in next chapter!**

**But, review please... :D**


	4. Someone from The Past

**Minnaaa... #lambai2**

**Saya update lagi nih..  
Saya sengaja buat note di atas sebelum readers baca ff ini.  
Pertama, saya mau ngucapin arigatoo gozaimas buat yang udah pada nge-review, maap gak bisa dibalesin satu2, tapi saya tetap mencoba nge-jawab yang bisa saya jawab. Hehe...  
Kedua, untuk pairing dari awal saya emang udah merencanakan SasuHina. Awalnya saya pengen buat cerita ini mengalir aja biar nanti readers tahu sendiri pairing-nya di akhir. Tapi, setelah saya pikir dan saran dari review juga, akhirnya saya bocorin juga main pairingnya. Saya nggak mau mengecewakan readers yang punya ekspektasi pairingnya bukan SasuHina. Jadi, buat readers yang udah terlanjur baca dan kurang srek sama main pairingnya silahkan di-back aja dan saya berterima kasih sudah mau baca ff saya ini.**

**Finally, yang masih mau tahu kelanjutan cerita ini, monggo langsung cap-cus aja... :D**

**Happy reading...**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. typo (^_^)**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Bagian IV**

**-Someone fromThe Past-**

**. **

**. **

**.**

Haruno Sakura.

Nama gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum dipelukan pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Hari ini mereka bertemu lagi dengan situasi dan tempat yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Pertunangan Sasuke. Akan tetapi gadis beruntung yang mendampingi pria itu bukan dirinya. Walaupun begitu, ada sedikit kelegaaan di hatinya, Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Ya, masih sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Gadis itu masih tersenyum memandang mata hitamnya.

"Kau tidak mengharapkan aku datang, Sasuke-kun?" katanya tetap memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, jarinya menyentuh pipi Sakura kemudian menjauh, berjalan menuju jendela.

Sakura memandangi penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Pria itu semakin tampan dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Garis rahangnya memperlihatkan bahwa pria itu berbeda dari waktu mereka terakhir bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura mengeras.

"Acaranya sudah mau mulai,"

.

.

.

Acara resmi pertunangan sepasang pria dan wanita dari keluarga koglomerat Uchiha dan Hyuuga berlangsung secara meriah. Setelah acara resmi berakhir, orang-orang yang datang lebih bebas menunjukkan keantusiasan mereka menghadiri pesta ini. Hinata, sang Ratu Semalam kini duduk di kursi utama. Di jari manis kirinya telah tersemat sebuah cincin cantik bermata berlian, bukti bahwa gadis itu telah terikat dengan seorang pria. Pria tersebut tepat berada di sebelahnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebagai seorang yang bertunangan seharusnya ia memasang wajah penuh senyum, akan tetapi Hinata lebih banyak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika ada yang mengucapkan selamat, setelah itu ia akan kembali menunduk. Ayahnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya berkali-kali melirik gadis itu, ada gurat khawatir di wajahnya.  
.

.

"Ada apa?" suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menoleh memandang Sasuke, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya kembali menunduk. Berbagai pertanyaan kini mengggantung di kepalanya. Mengapa Sasuke bersama gadis lain tepat di hari pertuangan mereka. Mengapa Sasuke memeluk gadis itu? Apakah Sasuke memiliki orang yang dicintainya? Atau apakah Sasuke terpaksa bertunangan dengannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berputar di kepala Hinata. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Benar, selama ini walaupun sering bersama Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Sasuke lebih senang berbincang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akan tetapi ada satu jawaban yang diyakini Hinata. Hati Sasuke sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata membuka suara.

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya takut-takut. Ia merasa mengerti Sasuke, pria itu memiliki orang yang dicintai, tapi harus berpisah.

Sasuke menoleh, ia ragu gadis ini mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bertanya balik?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Matanya menatap lekat mata pucat milik gadis di sampingnya. Berusaha memahami apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Sebaliknya, Hinata malah terkejut. Sulit baginya mengartikan pandangan intens Sasuke. Tak pernah ia menghadapi situasi dimana Sasuke menatap seperti itu. Hinata merasakan detakan kencang di dadanya. Ia kemudian menunduk lagi.

"A-anoo.. ti-tidak, hanya...," tiba-tiba gagapnya muncul setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tatapan Sasuke membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya.

Hening.

"Aku ingin menyapa tamu yang datang," kata Sasuke seraya berdiri. Kalau Hinata ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan, maka sebaiknya ia pergi. Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Hinata mengerti. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memilih untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi nama keluarganya. Hinata yakin, inilah hal yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Sasuke. Hal ini karena mereka memiliki kepedihan dan kesepian yang sama. Mereka ingin eksistensinya diakui. Mereka ingin kehadirannya dirasakan.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Mereka telah terikat.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja Sakura-chan?" tanya seorang pria berambut blonde sambil mengamati langkah lunglai Sakura yang mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak kelihatan saat acara utama." katanya lagi menambahkan.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Naruto," menatap pria itu sekilas, kemudian beralih ke meja yang penuh dengan aneka minuman. Mengambil satu, lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Naruto memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gadis ini kelelahan, pikirnya. Bagaimana lagi, hampir sepanjang hari Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit pusat kota Tokyo. Berkat prestasinya, selama masa praktek kerja sebagai dokter ia telah menjadi asisten pribadi Prof. Tsunade, seorang ahli bedah terkenal di Tokyo.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan, ayo kita memberikan selamat pada Sasuke," kepala Naruto berputar mencari sosok sahabatnya tersebut. Kursi utama yang seharusnya menjadi singgasana Sasuke telah kosong sejak tadi.

Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenal dengan tunangan, Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Tidak... Tapi rasanya aku pernah lihat, dimana ya?" kata Sakura memegang kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat.

"Benarkah? Aku malah tidak pernah lihat gadis itu".

"Tapi... dia manis, Sakura-chan... Cocok dengan si Teme," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terdiam, ia mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk. Mati-matian Ia menjaga air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sudah cukup, pikirnya. Ia tidak mau lagi menangis di depan Naruto karena Sasuke. Selama Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya, ia selalu berusaha tegar dan menunjukkan wajah ceria di depan naruto. Ia memang senang Naruto selalu di sisinya, tapi perasaan cinta pada Sasuke tidak pernah hilang. Apalagi, ketika sebelum acara di mulai, Sakura sengaja menemui Sasuke melepas rindu sekaligus memastikan kembali perasaan Sasuke padanya. Dan semua seperti yang diharapkannya, Sasuke masih sama. Ia masih punya harapan.

'Maaf, Naruto...' gumam sakura dalam hati.

Sebaliknya, Naruto berpikir walaupun Sakura selalu terlihat ceria seperti biasa, gadis itu tidak pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke, pria yang dari dulu dicintainya. Sedangkan bagi Sakura, dirinya hanyalah hanyalah sahabat. Terkadang Naruto merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak adil. Ialah yang selama ini berada di samping Sakura, menjadi sandarannya saat ia menangis, menemaninya saat Ia kesepian, tetapi Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa memiliki hati Sakura.

Sekarang keadaaannya seperti ini. Sasuke telah memiliki gadis lain. Sakura tidak punya harapan lagi dan yang Naruto inginkan adalah tetap berada di samping Sakura, tetap menjadi sandarannya. Sampai sakura benar-benar menyerah pada perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Ya, Sakura harus menyerah, bahkan seharusnya dari dulu. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara," Hinata menarik ujung jas Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Hinata, kemudian bergerak melalui kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Hinata kemudian mengikuti pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua kini berada di balik rangkaian bunga lavender yang berada di sudut ballroom. Orang-orang mungkin tidak melihat mereka, karena rangkaian bunga itu cukup besar dengan ranting-ranting coklat berlampu yang cantik tapi lain soal apabila ada orang yang sengaja mencari mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti biasa.

Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada suara Sasuke itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap memandang mata hitam tunangannya.  
.

.

Naruto sibuk memutar kepalanya ke berbagai arah mencari seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Kerumunan manusia yang sumringah menghadiri pesta ini membuatnya harus susah payah mencari Sasuke ditambah lagi ukuran ballroom yang sangat besar. Di belakangnya Sakura berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Ia sebenarnya tidak berniat mencari Sasuke. Toh, ia yakin sekarang Sasuke bersama tunangannya entah sedang apa.

Naruto telah sampai di ujung ballroom, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke rangkaian bungan besar yang berada di sudut, sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya berada. Ada seorang pria disitu. Rambut hitamnya mencuat ke atas. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai model rambut aneh seperti itu. 'Nah, itu dia', kata Naruto dalam hati lalu tersenyum. Sasuke kelihatan sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, Naruto sekilas melihat helaian indigo yang tersanggul rapi di kepala orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke itu. Tunggu, bukankah itu tunangannya?

"Hoii, Teme...!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya agar segera menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Ia terlihat maju mendekati lawan bicaranya, menutupi helaian indigo yang tadinya terlihat oleh Naruto. Mereka kembali ke keramaian.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto memandang bingung. Menghentikan langkah.

"Dia tidak dengar, ya?"

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo tampak sepi seperti biasa. Pagarnya yang tinggi menjulang seakan menunjukkan kedudukan keluarga ini. Di sebuah kamar luas di lantai dua, seorang gadis bermata pucat duduk di depan cermin hias sambil menyisir rambut indigonya yang telah mencapai punggung. Mata indahnya menerawang. Ia kembali teringat hal yang terjadi di hari pertunangannya yang telah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu. Masih jelas di memorinya saat tangan tunangannya meraih seorang gadis ke pelukannya. Siapa gadis itu? Hinata hanya melihat surai merah muda yang melambai seiring dengan tarikan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan menyadarkan Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama menunggu nona untuk sarapan," kata pelayan di balik pintu.

"Baik," Hinata langsung buru-buru meletakkan sisir di meja hias memperhatikan lagi wajahnya di cermin kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya menunggu.

Setibanya di ruang makan, Hinata melihat ayahnya sedang meminum kopinya sambil membaca buku.

"Ohayo, Otou-san," sapa Hinata sambil duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayannya.

Hiashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, menatap Hinata,

"Ohayo," katanya sambil terseyum sangat tipis. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tidur nyenyak, Otou-san," kata Hinata canggung. Masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap ramah Hiashi.

"Hm... Ayo kita makan," ajak Hiashi.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan lagi.

Dalam keheningan yang tecipta itu Hinata menyadari hidup ayahnya di Tokyo tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya di London. Hinata memandang ruangan dengan meja makan panjang mereka. Matanya tertuju pada kursi di samping kanan Hiashi yang telah sepuluh tahun absen dari orang yang seharusnya duduk disitu, Okaa-san, juga kursi di sebelah kiri Hinata yang biasa ditempati Hanabi telah setahun kosong karena bungsu Hyuuga itu masuk sekolah elit khusus putri yang mengharuskan ia tinggal di asrama. Apakah ayahnya itu sering makan seorang diri? Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi.

Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Ya, Otou-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana perasaaanmu setelah bertunangan," tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia tidak siap dengan pertanyaan apapun mengenai pertunangan, terlebih bayangan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan kembali menyapa memorinya. Alhasil gagap mulai menguasainya.

"Ah... Ano... ehh, biasa saja, Otou-san," katanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Biasa saja?" Hiashi terdengar heran.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Otou-sannya lagi.

Hinata makin tergugu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin ayahnya berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak bahagia dengan pertunangan itu. Walaupun kini disadarinya bahwa hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan wanita lain dan tidak ada penjelasan dari mulut pria itu. Hinata belum sempat bertanya karena Sasuke menariknya kembali ke keramaian ketika mereka berada di sudut ballroom dekat rangkaian bunga lavender.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu Otou-san... Aku se-senang. Senang sekali," bohong Hinata.

Hening.

Hiashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Putrinya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah pandai berbohong. Hiashi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata berbohong padanya. Sehari sebelum pertunangan berlangsung, anak gadisnya itu terlihat antusias, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dipaksa bertunangan. Tetapi, setelah acara pertunangan berlangsung, Hinata malah terlihat muram dan sedih. Hiashi merasakan ada hal lain yang terjadi di tengah pertunangan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Hiashi memecah keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya. "Jangan lupa hari ini ada pertemuan dengan direksi Akatsuki," kata Hiashi beranjak dari kursinya.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya meraih berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi di meja bulat kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian membolak-balikkan helaian-helaian kertas yang berisi laporan perkembangan Akatsuki Company yang di Jepang. Kedua keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha sepakat bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke akan menetap kembali di Jepang dan mengurus Akatsuki Company yang ada di Jepang. Namun hari ini hanya Hinata yang bisa mewakili perusahaan Hyuuga, Sasuke sebagai Uchiha tidak bisa hadir karena sehari setelah pertunangan mereka Sasuke langsung kembali ke London, menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan yang tertinggal. Hinata tak tahu kapan Sasuke kembali.

.

.

Gedung Akatsuki Company di Tokyo ternyata lebih megah dari yang ada di London. Gedung ini terdiri dari dua puluh lantai, sedangkan di London hanya lima belas. Hinata kini tengah berada di lift menuju lantai dua belas bersama sekretaris ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu tampak rapi dengan jas hitam yang digunakannya. Lift kini telah berhenti di lantai dua belas. Kakashi menuntun Hinata menuju ruangan tempat pertemuannya dengan jajaran direksi Akatsuki di Jepang. Hinata sebenarnya cukup tegang dengan pertemuan ini. selain karena ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya, hal lain yang cukup mengganggunya adalah ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Ia mulai bergantung pada pria itu.

Dua orang pelayan yang berada di depan pintu suatu ruangan mempersilahkan Kakashi dan Hinata masuk sambil membuka kedua sisi pintu bersamaan. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu kemudian berdiri membungkuk ketika melihat Hinata memasuki ruangan. Ada sekitar enam orang disana, Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, hanya warna rambut mereka yang mencolok menarik perhatian Hinata. Merah bata, biru, dua orang berambut perak, dan dua orang lagi berambut kuning. Mereka kemudian menegakkan badan sehingga Hinata lebih jelas memandang mereka. Hinata memandang satu-satu wajah orang-orang itu sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika memandang pria yang berada di kursi paling jauh darinya. Warna rambutnya yang identik dengan sinar matahari, matanya yang indah layaknya langit biru. Hinata mematung seketika. Suara tawa lebar terngiang di telinganya.

'Tidak... jangan begini,' jeritnya dalam hati. Nyaris pingsan.

Pria yang dipandangi Hinata itu sebaliknya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat Sasuke.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Nah, Loh?**

**Review, please... :D**


	5. Triangle

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning. AU. OOC. typo (^_^)**

**Minnaaaa...  
Saya update lagi nih..#lambai2 sambil loncat2..  
Arigatoo buat yg udah review, dan makasih juga buat udah nge-follow n nge-fave fic ini..  
Seneng buanget dah... :D  
Oke tanpa ba bi bu lagi..**

**This is it..**

**Bagian V**

**-Triangle-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan dengan jajaran direksi Akatsuki selesai, Hinata langsung buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan sukses mengindahkan panggilan Kakashi. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, menghindari matahari yang selama ini ada dihatinya. Tunggu, kenapa dihindari? Bukankah sosok itu yang selalu dirindukanya? Hinata kini mempertanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk bisa dikenal oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto? Berbicara dengannya, memandang matanya, dan dirasakan kehadirannya oleh pemuda yang dulu hanya bisa ditatapnya dari jauh. Tapi, tunggu... Ya tunggu dulu, kenapa Hinata menghindar?

Langkah buru-buru Hinata dihentikan oleh tarikan kuat pada lengannya. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut. Matanya kini dimanjakan oleh warna biru cerah yang membuatnya sesak. Teringat akan luka dan kerinduan yang selama ini Ia pendam. Tak pernah Ia menyangka akan bertemu pria ini lagi. Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata!"

Seseorang dari arah lain memanggilnya, suara itu terasa familiar di telinga Hinata, segera Ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik suara itu. Sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke atas berdiri disana. Matanya yang hitam dan tajam memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut dan lega di saat yang sama.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." cekatnya.

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke batas siku dan dasinya mengantung tak rapi.

Naruto yang juga melihat Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata, keterkejutan tercetak di wajahnya. Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah keduanya membuat Naruto bergidik, merasa tidak enak karena menyentuh tunangan sahabatnya sedangkan Hinata, perasaannya berkecamuk. Di satu sisi Ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya Naruto melihatnya bahkan menyentuh lengannya, sesuatu yang hanya bisa Ia khayalkan. Tapi di sisi lain, Ia merasakan kelegaan ketika mengetahui Sasuke tidak jauh darinya.

"Bukannya kau masih di London?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya ada ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Hinata mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya, tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

"Kau dingin sekali, Teme! Kau bahkan tidak menyambutku ketika aku datang ke acara pertunanganmu," katanya lagi.

Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Hei, kenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku sebenarnya datang ke pertunanganmu tapi kita belum sempat berkenalan," kata Naruto sambil tesenyum lebar menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tangannya menunggu jabatan dari Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata," jawab Hinata pelan tanpa berusaha memandang apalagi membalas jabatan tangan Naruto. Ia merasakan aliran darah berkumpul di wajahnya.

Naruto heran, kemana perginya nona Hyuuga yang terlihat angkuh ketika memasuki ruang rapat tadi. Tanpa sadar Naruto membungkungkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Hinata melihat apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Hei wajahmu merah, kau demam ya?" katanya polos.

Hinata makin menunduk, aliran darah di wajahnya semakin menjadi.

"Hentikan Naruto,"

Suara dingin milik Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, merasa bersalah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau di Akatsuki," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto memandang heran ke arah Sasuke, kemudian dengan cepat berubah menjadi lega, Ia kira Sasuke akan memperingatkanya agar tidak berbicara dengan tunangannya. Di sisi lain, Hinata beringsut ke belakang Sasuke seolah meminta perlindungan.

"Ahh itu... Sebenarnya aku juga baru masuk. Nagato memintaku mengurus Akatsuki, baru sebulan aku disini," cengir Naruto. Nagato adalah salah satu direksi Akatsuki Company yang juga kakak sepupu Naruto.

Hening.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku traktir. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertunangan kalian," kata Naruto memecah hening diantara mereka.

Baik Hinata dan Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hinata terlalu malu mengeluarkan pendapatnya terutama dihadapan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke kelihatan sedang menimbang-nimbang ajakan Naruto.

'Boleh saja... Tapi, ajak juga Sakura..."

Itu suara Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dan sinilah mereka.

Sebuah restoran Italia dengan nuansa biru lembut sebagai warna dasar wallpapernya. Sebuah meja kayu minimalis berbentuk persegi yang terletak di sudut dekat jendela menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka berempat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke yang duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan Naruto tepat di hadapannya lalu Sakura berada di samping Naruto. Pertemuan itu terasa canggung, bahkan oleh Naruto yang biasanya selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Hinata lebih sering menunduk, Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela, Sakura fokus pada makanannya, dan Naruto menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aktif menggunakan mulutnya untuk berbicara dan makan. Terlalu semangat, Naruto sampai menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Dasar, Naruto..." suara Sakura pertama kalinya, terdengar geli lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya guna mengambil garpu yang terjatuh.

"He-eh... Gomen, Sakura-chan". Tangan kiri Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mengambil garpu dari tangan Sakura. Tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya memandang pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto dan Sakura terlihat serasi. Pikiran Hinata kembali pada saat Ia SMA dulu. Ketika ia diam-diam memandangi Naruto yang diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sakura. Sakura adalah gadis yang selama ini ada di hati Naruto. Bahkan sampai sekarang, perasaaan Naruto tidak berubah. Hinata dapat melihatnya dari pandangan intens Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Kalian makin akrab saja," Sasuke menginterupsi adegan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata terkesiap, sedangkan Naruto salah tingkah.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya merah dan jari-jari tangannya mengepal kuat. Dalam hati, Sakura merutuki pria raven tersebut. Bisa-bisanya Ia berkata dengan santainya sedang pria itu mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang ada di hati Sakura. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu Ia sangat tersiksa dengan hubungan mereka ini, terlebih lagi Sasuke sekarang sudah bertunangan.

Sakura menghadap Hinata, tersenyum canggung, "Aku ke toilet dulu," katanya membawa tas dan meninggalkan jas dokternya.

Hinata mengangguk. Seiring dengan perginya Sakura, keadaan diantara mereka bertiga tetap sama, bahkan terasa asing bagi Naruto yang telah lama mengenal Sasuke. Tak ada dari ketiganya memulai pembicaraan sedangkan Hinata mulai bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sekarang Hinata mulai paham hubungan diantara ketiga sahabat itu. Hubungan mereka tidak hanya dilandasi oleh persahabatan melainkan juga perasaaan cinta yang rumit. Ia sejak dulu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang disukai Naruto. Naruto yang ceria sangat terbuka mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, walaupun terlihat mengacuhkan Naruto, Hinata yakin gadis itu menghargai perhatian yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Akan tetapi Sakura juga gadis yang dicintai Sasuke...

Deg.

Hinata tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan ini, tapi semua terlihat jelas. Sasuke mungkin saja memang mencintai Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bukan tempatnya berada disini, bahkan sejak awal seharusnya ia memang tidak berada di antara mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto telah memiliki kisah yang tidak ada Hinata di dalamnya. Kedatangannya hanya sebagai pengganggu diantara ketiganya, merusak skenario yang telah terbangun.

Pikiran-pikiran Hinata kemudian diganggu oleh suara getar ponsel Sasuke yang terletak di atas meja, tepat di sebelah tangan Hinata. SMS. Hinata melirik dari sudut matanya, ada nama 'Sakura' di tampilan ponsel itu. Sasuke mengambil ponsel tersebut membaca pesan yang ada di dalamnya kemudian mengetik beberapa huruf. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa ditangkap Hinata dari wajahnya.

'Apa yang dikatakan Sakura pada Sasuke?' Hinata bertanya dalam hatinya. Gadis itu sengaja ke toilet untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan tanpa diketahui orang lain?

'Ehh... Hinata-chan, dulu kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata diam sejenak. Tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"A-ano... A-aku, se-sebenarnya satu sekolah denganmu Namikaze-san," katanya sambil menunduk, malu dan terkejut di saat yang sama. Naruto memanggilnya 'Hinata-chan'.

"APA?" Naruto mengaga. Ia sungguh tak mengira kalau Hinata satu sekolah dengannya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak SMA?" tambahnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak, aku mengenal Sasuke-kun ketika kuliah – Ta-tapi aku kenal kalian. Kalian populer..." katanya cepat-cepat.

Naruto tertawa.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihatmu, Hinata-chan. Ahh... kalau saja dulu aku tahu ada gadis secantik dan semanis dirimu, aku akan mengejarmu dan kupastikan kau takkan bertunangan dengan si Teme ini" Naruto tertawa lagi.

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya, kalau bisa Ia ingin pingsan.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura kembali dari toilet. Ia mengambil jas dokter yang ada di sandaran kursinya.

"Maaf semuanya, aku ada janji jadi aku duluan, ya..." kata Sakura sambil meletakkan jas dokter di lengannya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan mau kemana? Mau kuantar?" kata Naruto sambil ikut berdiri.

"Tidak usah Naruto, tidak jauh..." katanya.

"Hyuuga-san, aku permisi dulu, lain kali kita bertemu lagi, ya..." Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata merasakan canggung dari gestur Sakura, tapi Ia tetap membalas senyum gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya seperti Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, tidak ada ucapan sampai jumpa pada pria itu. Sakura tersenyum lagi pada Hinata dan Naruto kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee..."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran. Banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka ajakan makan siang bersama Sasuke dan tunangannya yang diperkiraan berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan harus berakhir dengan kecanggungan diantara mereka, ditambah lagi kehadiran Sakura membuat suasana menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

Yang menjadi beban pikiran di kepala Naruto adalah gadis yang bernama Hinata, tunangan Sasuke. Naruto penasaran tentang apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu mengenai persahabatan yang tercipta antara Ia, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Apakah gadis itu menangkap ada hubungan lain selain persahabatan diantara mereka? Apapun itu Naruto berharap Hinata tidak salah paham terutama pada Sakura karena walaupun Sakura menyukai Sasuke, gadis itu harus bisa terima bahwa Sasuke telah memilih gadis lain sebagai pendampingnya.

"Ahh... kepalaku pusing!" teriak Naruto. Kebanyakan berpikir membuat kepalanya sakit, belum lagi masalah di kantor yang juga harus dipikirkannya.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, Naruto melihat mobil Range rover hitam yang sedang menyala. Ia mengamati lebih seksama dan yakin bahwa mobil itu milik Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke masih di kantor, pikirnya. Baru saja ia ingin mendekati mobil itu, matanya membulat seketika karena seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sakura?"

Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang ke arah pintu keluar area parkir. Di saat yang sama Sakura berjalan ke jalan khusus pejalan kaki yang berada di tepi, namun ia terkejut mendapati sosok pria yang tengah berdiri menghadangnya.

"Naruto?"

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang sunyi tidak menjadi penghalang untuknya mencapai tempat yang ingin Ia tuju. Selalu ada kemudahan bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Tidak lebih dari 15 menit Sasuke telah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Para penjaga yang mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke pun segera membukakan gerbang otomatis untuk calon anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi luas dekat taman bunga, Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke pintu utama yang segera dibukakan oleh dua penjaga Hyuuga. Ketika baru masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, Ia langsung disambut oleh ekspresi terkejut dari seorang gadis bermata pucat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

"Kau bersama Sasuke?" tanya naruto langsung.

"Jadi kau pergi untuk bertemu Sasuke, begitu?" Naruto tak lagi menahan emosinya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kami hanya mengobrol di dalam mobil – sudah Naruto, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit lagi," kata Sakura cepat tanpa memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap Sakura langsung membiarkan tangannya mencegah gadis itu pergi. Cengkraman tangannya mampu membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?"

"..."

Sakura hanya diam. Naruto menggeram kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ia telah berulang kali mengingatkan Sakura bahwa Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Sasuke lagi.

"Demi Tuhan! Sasuke sudah bertunangan, apalagi yang kau harapkan darinya?"

"Ia tidak bisa menerimamu! Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sakura! Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Sasuke tidak pernah MEMANDANGMU! teriak Naruto.

"KAU SALAH! teriak Sakura lebih keras.

"Kau salah Naruto," katanya lagi dengan suara rendah yang tiba-tiba, lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

" Sasuke dia..."

"... tidak pernah menolakku..."

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**So, how?**  
**Review please.. :D**


	6. Choice

**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. typo (^_^)**

**Happy reading**

**Bagian VI**

**-Choice-**

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura. Sasuke tidak menolak Sakura? Maksudnya bagaimana? Walaupun Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan, pria itu tetap memberikan harapan pada Sakura, begitu?

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu, bahwa sebenarnya aku telah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke waktu SMA," kata Sakura menatap tajam mata Naruto.

Naruto tidak menampakkan wajah terkejut atas pernyataan Sakura. Ya, dia memang sudah menduga bahwa Sakura telah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Dia tidak menolakku, dia tidak menyuruhku untuk melupakannya. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku adalah orang yang tepat untuknya."

Sakura tidak ragu mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Ini baru awal, pikirnya. Mulai sekarang ia ingin Sasuke hanya melihatnya saja.

Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak membalas perkataan Sakura. Namun lidah miliknya terasa kelu mendengar bahwa Sasuke tidak berusaha menghentikan perasaan Sakura.

"Aku ingin Sasuke hanya melihatku sa – "

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura! Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu?" kata Naruto menghentikan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik, mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya, tanpa menoleh pada Naruto ia berucap,

"Hyuuga-san mencintai orang lain..."

"...bukan Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata sambil mengamati sosok Sasuke yang mendekatinya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanyanya lagi, sama sekali tidak berusaha ramah.

"Di-di atas," Hinata tergagap, menunjuk kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sasuke-kun darimana?" tanya Hinata langsung.

Hinata tidak tahu kekuatan dari mana yang membuatnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Sasuke. Dadanya berdebar karena menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi relung hatinya mengharapkan bahwa jawaban Sasuke tidak sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan bukanlah hal yang diharapkannya kali ini. Sudah cukup hatinya menerima hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sasuke menoleh malas ke arah Hinata,

"Sakura..."

"Aku menemui Sakura," katanya jujur.

Ia pergi menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

Kejam.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Menumpahkan segala asa yang tak sesuai dengan pintanya. Beginikah takdir cinta yang diberikan padanya?

Masih jelas diingatannya Naruto yang tersenyum lembut pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda juga pelukan hangat Sasuke pada gadis yang sama.

Kenapa Ia harus berada diantara ketiganya? Kenapa ia harus dilibatkan pada kisah mereka sedang dirinya tidak memiliki peran disitu. Ia hanya penonton, tapi Ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Ia sudah rela tidak mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, tapi kenapa Ia juga harus kehilangan seseorang yang telah menjadi tunangannya? Pria itu memang bersamanya, tapi hatinya telah dibawa oleh orang lain.

Air mata Hinata tumpah di bantal yang menjadi satu-satunya sandarannya. Ia semakin kuat memeluk bantal itu seakan benda tersebut bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Hinata memandang makanan yang tersedia di meja makan panjang berwarna coklat yang terletak di ruang makan luas kediaman Hyuuga. Ia meraih tempat duduknya yang biasa menantikan ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama.

Tak biasa Ayahnya melewatkan waktu makan malam. Berpikir ayahnya takkan bergabung untuk makan malam, Hinata inisiatif untuk memulai sendiri makan malamnya sampai suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruang makan.

"Otou-san,"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hiashi diikuti oleh calon menantunya, Sasuke bergabung bersama Hinata di meja mekan. Hinata yang masih dalam posisi terkejutnya tak melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia tak melewatkan setiap gerakan Sasuke di hadapannya, pria itu menarik kursi yang selalu kosong di samping ayahnya. Ada rasa senang ketika tahu Sasuke akan makan malam bersama mereka.

"Hinata?"

"Ah... Ya, Otou-san?" kata Hinata. Menemukan lagi kesadarannya.

Hinata tidak melihat kilat geli di mata ayahnya. Sedangkan Hiashi telah sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut begitu, kan?" ucap Hiashi seakan Hinata melakukan hal yang salah.

Hinata melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

"Aku telah bicara dengan Fugaku, Sasuke juga telah setuju..."

Hinata menegakkan kepala lalu memandang pemilik suara itu.

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan musim semi ini,"

Itu, sekitar tiga bulan lagi.

Hinata terkesiap, ekspresi terkejut jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Terlalu cepat, pikir Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa melakukan pernikahan sedang hatinya tidak menentu.

"Tapi Otou-san, apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" tanya Hinata lalu melirik Sasuke yang sedang makan seolah meminta penjelasan, namun Sasuke sepertinya lebih berminat pada makan malamnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikah. Cuaca akan cerah dan bunga sakura bemekaran dimana-dimana. Apa kau mau menunggu musim semi setahun lagi?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada perintah pada Hinata.

Hinata ingin menolak tapi mulutnya serasa terkunci, ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak keinginan ayahnya. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke telah setuju. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu.

.

.

.

Mobil Range rover melaju kencang di antara salju yang masih turun di awal bulan Januari. Sang pengemudi fokus pada jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan seorang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu hanya menatap jalanan dengan mata menerawang. Berbagai hal berputar di kepalanya, dan sumber masalah utamanya adalah pria yang sedang mengendarai mobil disampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar tidak paham dengan pola pikir Sasuke. Bukankah pria itu mencintai Sakura? Lalu mengapa masih ingin menikah dengannya?

Hinata ingin tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke tentang Sakura juga tentang dirinya sendiri. Namun ketika Ia hendak menanyakannya, perasaan takut menguasai hatinya. Ya, Hinata takut apabila hal yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia takut Sasuke terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa pria itu memang mencintai Sakura, Ia takut Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia butuh seseorang di sisinya dan orang itu adalah Sasuke, pria yang telah bersamanya beberapa tahun ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari hatinya kini telah dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di Akatsuki Company, Sasuke dan Hinata mencapai lobi lalu menuju lift VIP. Ketika pintu lift terbuka Sasuke masuk duluan disusul oleh Hinata. Namun langkah kakinya tidak seimbang karena ujung sepatunya tersangkut di pintu lift yang mulai menutup. Hinata merasa melayang spontan Ia menutup mata, bersiap jatuh.

Pintu lift tertutup.

Hinata merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menopang berat tubuhnya. Ketika ia akan membuka mata, dirasakannya sebuah lengan lain merengkuh tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke pemilik lengan tersebut. Hanya sebentar ia merasakan lengan tersebut sebelum pintu lift terbuka lagi menjemput penumpang lain dari lantai yang berbeda.

"Oh?"

Seorang pria berambut kuning bernama Deidara berhenti di depan pintu lift diikuti oleh tiga pria lain, para direksi Akatsuki.

"Wah, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada pemandangan bagus," cerocos Deidara lalu menerobos masuk ke lift diikuti oleh tiga pria dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san" katanya lagi dengan senyum lebar yang lebih terlihat sebagai ejekan.

Hinata menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka.

.

.

Hinata memasuki lantai sepuluh gedung Akatsuki Company. Ketika sampai di ruangannya, Hinata langsung meneguk air mineral yang ada di kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Namun, apa yang coba Ia hilangkan tak mau pergi begitu saja.

Panas di wajahnya.

Hinata menyadari bahwa belakangan ini ia terus memikirkan Sasuke. Jujur saja, pikirannya mengenai pria itu bukan tentang hal yang menyenangkan. Sama sekali tidak! Hatinya selalu sakit setiap kali ingat Sasuke, terutama mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Saat ini pun sama, sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya sakit, bukan karena tubuhnya yang dipeluk begitu kuat akan tetapi hatinya yang berdebar kala mengingat kejadian itu. Debaran itu sakit karena terlalu kencang, juga sakit karena Ia tahu lengan itu pernah memeluk wanita lain.

Hinata meneguk lagi air mineral yang tersisa di gelasnya. Cuaca pagi ini terasa panas baginya.

.

.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja perutnya dari tadi meronta minta diisi. Hinata kemudian meng-klik tombol sleep di layar laptopnya, lalu merapikan berkas-berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Segera diraihnya tas tangan miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu, pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Namikaze-san?" Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Hinata-chan sudah makan siang, belum?" cengir Naruto.

"Mau makan bersamaku?" katanya lagi setelah melihat gelengan kepala Hinata.

Serasa dihipnosis, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah tiba di suatu restoran yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka, Naruto langsung memesan beberapa menu yang tersedia. Hinata hanya mengiyakan apapun yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah makanan datang, Naruto segera menyantap hidangan tesebut diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana rasanya, enak?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati makanannya. Pipi yang merona dan perut lapar bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan.

"Jangan malu-malu, Hinata-chan. Makan saja sepuasnya. Aku traktir!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanan di atas meja dengan sendoknya.

'Te-terima kasih, Namikaze-san." ucap Hinata lalu memandang Naruto sekilas.

"Eh, kau terlalu formal, Hinata-chan. Panggil saja aku Naruto," jeda sejenak.

"Atau, Naruto-kun juga boleh." goda Naruto.

Hinata menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tidak yakin bisa memanggil Naruto seakrab itu.

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo panggil aku Na-ru-to-kun!" godanya lagi. Entah kenapa merasa senang melihat wajah merona wanita di depannya. Sekarang Naruto tahu kalau wajah Hinata memerah karena malu, bukan demam.

"...-kun," gumam Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk.

Naruto menunggu.

"Na-namikaze-kun! Namikaze-kun saja," gumam Hinata sekali lagi.

"Ehh!"

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang.

Hinata mendongak, menunggu Naruto menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak pintar basa-basi, Hinata-chan. Jadi aku akan bertanya langsung padamu," kata Naruto memandang Hinata dengan napas tertahan.

Hinata masih menunggu.

Naruto menghela napasnya, sejurus kemudian Ia katakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Hinata terdiam, cukup lama. Pertanyaan Naruto terasa menjebak di telinganya. Baginya hal itu bukan seperti pertanyaan akan tetapi terdengar sebagai suatu pilihan. Mengiyakan atau tidak hasilnya sama saja, tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Hinata Ia akan tetap dipeluk oleh perasaan sakit yang menyesakkan.

"Apakah pertunangan kalian seperti pertunangan pada umumnya... ehm, ma-maksudku memang karena kalian saling mencin –

"Apa maksudmu, Namikaze-san?" potong Hinata.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Naruto melihat tatapan tak biasa dari gadis dihadapannya. Tak seperti sebelumnya, mata pucat itu memandang mata biru milik Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk dan... luka. Naruto tidak sejenius Sasuke juga tidak pintar seperti Sakura tapi Ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya di mata Hinata.

Naruto mendesah, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

"Aku akan egois, Hinata-chan. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan dan aku ingin Ia bahagia..."

"...bersamaku."

"Aku yakin bisa membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tapi aku yakin perasaannya akan berubah. Aku sudah bersabar sekian lama, kalau aku menyerah disini kesabaranku akan sia-sia," kata Naruto lagi.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Tidak menyangka Naruto mengatakan hal ini. Ia pikir Naruto memintanya untuk melepaskan tunangannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin Sakura hanya melihatku, aku tahu Ia sudah lelah mengejar Sasuke walaupun Ia tidak mengakuinya. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah di sisi Sasuke sedangkan aku akan berada di sisi Sakura sampai Ia menyerah dan melihatku.

Brak!

Kedua tangan Hinata menghantam meja di depannya. Ia menggeram dan bahunya bergetar. Kesabarannya telah habis sampai disini. Cukup! Ia tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan segitiga mereka. Ia juga lelah, bukan hanya Sakura. Hatinya sakit tapi tidak ada yang menyadari. Jangan kira hanya Naruto atau Sakura yang merasakan sakit karena cinta yang tidak terbalas. Bagaimana dengan dirinya selama ini? Bukankah kisahnya lebih menyakitkan? Ia bertahun-tahun mencintai seorang pria, tidak pernah diketahui bahkan ia hanya bisa memandang punggung pria itu. Lalu, ketika ia sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk pria lain, pria itu ternyata juga tidak mencintainya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kedua pria itu mencintai gadis yang sama. Bukan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar dicintai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Kau mencintai orang lain..."

"Tapi apakah kau rela melepaskan orang yang selalu di sampingmu demi mengejar orang lain yang belum tentu mencintaimu?" kata Naruto lagi.

Kalimat itu seperti duri yang menusuk hati Hinata. Sakit, tapi tidak bisa dilepas.

Hinata melangkah, mengambil tasnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Air mata kini jatuh di pipinya.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang kusukai?" katanya lamat-lamat dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu tentang orang itu..."

Tanpa perintah air mengucur deras dari kedua mata Hinata.

Ia pergi...

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review. maaf klu aku nggak balas satu2, tapi aku selalu baca review-an readers. Semua review selalu buat aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini.  
Oiya, sebenarnya aku juga gak tega buat Hina-chan menderita di ff ini, tapi itu semua kan tuntutan skenario #hehe... Yang jelas ff ini bakalan happy ending kok.. :D**

**trus, hurt nya dapat gak? Aku berharap readers gak bingung sama alur cerita ini..**

**okehh akhir kata, review, please.. **


	7. Decision

**Bagian VII**

**-Decision-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali ke kantor menaiki taksi yang menjemputnya di depan restoran tempat ia makan siang dengan Naruto. Di dalam taksi, ia tidak repot menghentikan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Ia biarkan air mata itu jatuh, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia menangis bukan karena Naruto yang tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu tentang siapa orang yang dicintai Hinata dulu, akan tetapi lebih karena permintaan Naruto padanya.

Tanpa Naruto minta pun ia akan mempertahankan Sasuke di sisinya, tapi apabila Sasuke tidak mengiginkan hal itu, apa Hinata harus memaksa?

Dia Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia sosok yang selalu mengalah. Ia lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia orang yang seperti itu, terlalu baik. Orang baik sering terluka kan?

Kalau ia tetap mempertahankan Sasuke di sisinya ada sosok yang tersakiti, seorang gadis yang terus mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri juga akan tersakiti, kalau pria itu memang mencintai Sakura maka Hinata akan melepaskannya. Biarlah, biarlah dirinya yang terluka.

Masih terisak, ia meminta supir taksi berbalik arah.

"Tolong ke Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo,"

.

.

"Jangan lupa obatnya diminum ya, Chiyo baa-san," Sakura tersenyum pada seorang wanita tua, pasiennya yang sedang menjalani proses penyembuhan karena operasi jantung seminggu yang lalu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang terus memperhatikannya kemudian membuka suara,

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat dokter Sakura," kata Matsuri, orang yang memperhatikan Sakura. Ia merupakan salah satu keluarga Chiyo baa-san.

Chiyo baa-san yang sudah hampir sebulan berada di rumah sakit adalah salah satu pasien tanggung jawab Prof. Tsunade. Sakura yang merupakan asisten Prof. Tsunade tentunya sering mengunjungi wanita renta itu dan mengecek kesehatannya secara berkala. Hal itu juga membuat ia dikenal oleh keluarga Chiyo baa-san terutama Matsuri yang hampir setiap hari menjaga Chiyo baa-san. Karena pertemuan yang sering terjadi itu membuat Matsuri mengetahui ada yang berubah dari dokter muda bersurai pink itu.

"Ah, tidak apa Matsuri-san, belakangan ini aku memang sering piket malam sehingga kurang tidur," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," Matsuri hanya ber'oh' ria.

Setelah itu Sakura pamit pada Matsuri dan Chiyo baa-san untuk kembali ke ruangan dokternya. ia lirik jam tangannya sekilas dan baru sadar bahwa jam makan siang telah lewat lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Belakangan ini Sakura memang kurang tidur dan jam makannya juga tidak teratur. Sebagai seorang dokter Ia paham betul pentingnya kesehatan akan tetapi pekerjaan membuat Ia terkadang melupakan kesehatannya sendiri.

Karena tidak ingin membuat derita pada lambungnya, Sakura pun berbalik menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Ia mempunyai waktu 2 jam untuk kembali melanjutkan tugas jaganya. Selain itu Prof. Tsunade juga memintanya sebagai pendamping operasi hati seorang pasien jam 8 malam nanti, oleh karena itu Ia harus memastikan kondisi tubuhnya fit sebelum tugas-tugasnya malam ini.

Setelah tiba di kantin, Sakura mengambil makan siangnya dan memakannya dengan cepat. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya untuk tidur di ruangannya. Ketika sedang asyik makan, mata Sakura menangkap sosok gadis berambut gelap panjang, setelah diperhatikannya sekali lagi, Ia yakin sosok itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, tunangan pria yang dicintainya.

Awalnya Sakura ingin mengabaikan saja kehadiran Hinata, mungkin Ia ada keperluan di rumah sakit. Namun setelah melihat Hinata yang seperti mencari orang mau tak mau Sakura menghampiri gadis itu. Ia ada firasat Hinata mencari dirinya.

"Hyuuga-san,"

Hinata yang mendengar seseorang memanggil di belakangnya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura disana, orang yang ingin ia temui.

"Apa kabar," kata Hinata basa-basi.

"Apa Haruno-san ada waktu? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Benar kan?

Walaupun sudah menduga, namun rona keterkejutan tetap muncul di wajah cantik Sakura. Ia tercengang, dalam hati Ia bertanya ada kepentingan apa Hyuuga Hinata menemuinya? Jelas terlihat olehnya mata Hinata yang sembab dan raut wajahnya yang sendu. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba hinggap di hati Sakura. Ia yakin sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Hinata berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Yah, Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengajak Hinata ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua rumah sakit pusat Tokyo. Perjalanan mereka ke ruangan Sakura diwarnai perang dingin tak bersuara. Mereka berdua paham benar apa yang sedang terjadi walaupun tidak ada dari keduanya membuka suara. Kedua gadis itu sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan dirinya, posisi mereka dihalangi oleh sebuah meja kerja berwarna biru.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa canggung, padahal tempat mereka bertemu adalah ruangan miliknya sendiri. Mata Sakura berkali-kali menghindari tatapan intens dari Hinata. Sadar tak ada gunanya membuang waktu, Sakura kemudian menghela napas dan menutup matanya sejenak lalu mengunci mata gadis Hyuuga di matanya.

Mereka bertatapan.

Cukup lama.

"Haahh..." Sakura menghela napas lalu menyandarkan bahunya ke punggung kursi miliknya. Tak ada gunanya bersitegang, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga-san, mungkin Tuhan sedang tertawa melihat kita, "kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Ada senyum hampa bibirnya.

Ucapan dan senyum Sakura perlahan mengendorkan ketegangan otot wajah Hinata. Sebagai gantinya ia pun menyandarkan bahunya pada punggung kursi, mereka telah mengetahui posisi masing-masing, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi.

"Tuhan menghubungkan kita seperti gambar ini," kata Sakura sambil mengambil bolpoin di kotak pensilnya dan menggambar di sebuah kertas kosong sebuah gambar persegi.

"Ini Naruto, aku, Sasuke-kun dan Hyuuga-san," kata Sakura lagi sambil meunjukkan setiap sudut dari gambar persegi itu.

"Garis-garis pada persegi ini menghubungkan kita sebagai orang yang mencintai dan dicintai.

Hinata cukup terkejut karena Sakura pun tahu bahwa Ia menyukai Naruto, tapi rasa terkejutnya tidak dibutuhkan disini, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Dahinya berkerut memandang gambar yang dibuat Sakura, menandakan bahwa gambar itu tidak sesuai dengan pendapatnya. Ia tidak yakin hubungan mereka bagaikan persegi itu. Bagi Hinata, dirinya adalah sebuah titik di luar segitiga milik Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Kalaupun Sakura mengibaratkannya hubungan mereka seperti gambar persegi, maka persegi itu tidak pernah sempurna membentuk sudut yang sama.

"Kalau begitu Haruno-san, seharusnya garis yang menghubungkan aku dengan Sasuke adalah garis dengan warna lain dan digambar dengan terpaksa," ucap Hinata.

"..."

"Tidak ada garis yang benar-benar menghubungkan kami berdua," lanjut Hinata.

"..."

"Pertunangan kami hanya sebuah keindahan semu," sambungnya lagi.

Hinata menunduk. Ia harus tegar, tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah sendu pada gadis ini. Gadis yang memiliki hati orang yang ia cintai, dulu.

Ya, dulu...

Tapi juga, orang yang Ia cintai saat ini.

Sekarang...

Yang Ia harapkan bisa memberikan cinta baru untuknya.

Ternyata hanya mimpi belaka.

"Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan orang lain yang tidak mencintai diriku, oleh karena itu aku ingin dia bersamamu, orang yang Ia cintai, dan..." Hinata menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan gadis itu.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang wajahnya yang basah oleh air keran wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi khusus dokter. Dipandanginya wajahnya di cermin, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lima belas menit lagi waktu jaganya akan dimulai. Rencananya untuk tidur sejenak terusik oleh kedatangan Hyuuga Hinata yang tak terduga. Ia hanya sebentar berbicara dengan wanita bermata pucat itu dan itu berhasil membuat rasa kantuk yang menghilang.

Sakura teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Hinata, sungguh tak terduga gadis itu ingin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Sungguh berani! Ini tentu menjadi berita baik utuk seseorang yang mencintai Sasuke seperti dirinya. Akan tetapi Ia masih tidak percaya seorang nona Hyuuga seperti Hinata akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tentu saja batalnya pertunangan Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan menjadi berita heboh yang aka berdampak pada disorotnya kehidupan pribadi keluarga kaya tersebut sehingga memunculkan spekulasi bahwa pertunangan mereka hanya pertunangan bisnis.

Semua orang tentu berpikir demikian. Karena sangat jarang para konglomerat seperti keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak mengambil keuntungan dari sebuah ikatan yang menyatukan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga lain. Tentunya mereka juga memeras otak agar ikatan tidak hanya menyatukan dua hati akan tetapi juga dua bisnis.

Begitulah kehidupan mereka. Terlihat indah tapi penuh kebohongan.

Hinata tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya Ia memutuskan pertunangan dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura bingung kenapa Hinata memberitahukan hal ini padanya namun belakangan Ia paham bahwa gadis itu megetahui perasaannya pada Sasuke. Yang mebuat Sakura lebih terkejut Hinata mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai dirinya, menyukai Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja senang karena pada akhirnya ia boleh mencintai Sasuke dan terus berusaha mencapai hatinya. Namun rasa kasihan dan bersalah muncul di hati Sakura di saat yang sama. Kasihan karena Hinata kehilangan tunangannya dan merasa bersalah juga karena ia merasa seperti mengambil sesuatu milik orang lain. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu rela kehilangan orang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan untukknya demi kebahagiaan Sakura yang bisa dikatakan sebagai rivalnya.

Namun sebenarnya, ada satu hal lain yang mengganggu Sakura, tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke sendiri. Beberapa hari ini pria itu agak sulit dihubungi. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah setelah makan siang mereka berempat bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

Saat itu ia sengaja mengirim pesan pada Sasuke untuk bertemu dengannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu di parkiran dan mengobrol di mobil Sasuke karena pria sedang buru-buru. Dan saat itulah Sakura tahu bahwa pertunangan Sasuke tidak didasari oleh cinta karena menurut Sasuke, Hinata menyukai orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Naruto.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, bukankah kalau memang seperti itu, ini akan menjadi ending yang bahagia? Hinata memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke karena tidak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua. Hinata mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke,

Pria itu mencintai Sakura, 'dirinya...'

Dengan begitu persegi ini akan berakhir bahagia, kan? Sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Naruto yang memulai kisah mereka. Ya, inilah akhirnya!

Lalu mengapa wajah Sasuke terlihat sendu waktu itu?

.

.

.

Hinata memandang daun pintu berwarna coklat tua yang berdiri kokoh di lantai satu kediaman Hyuuga. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Ia masuk ke ruangan itu, ruangan kerja Hiashi. Pemilik Hyuuga Corp. Saat mengetuk pintu tersebut jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat namun tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ragu, tidak seperti waktu Ia diminta menemui ayahnya di ruangan itu dulu.

"Masuk,"

Suara berat dan dingin terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Hinata menelan ludah kemudian memutar pegangan pintu tersebut. Ia berjalan mantap.

Hiashi melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Dihentikannya tarian jari di keyboard komputernya dan memandang heran pada anak gadisnya. Tidak pernah Hinata masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa diminta seperti ini.

"Boleh aku duduk, Otou-san?" ucap Hinata, setelah menyadari bahwa Ayahnya tidak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk menyilahkan ia duduk.

"Hm, duduklah,"

Hinata mengambil kursi yang berada di balik meja kerja Hiashi. Berhadapan dengan ayahnya, mengingatkan Hinata pada bimbingan skripsi dengan dosennya dulu, terasa tegang dan panas. Setelah menyamankan dirinya di tempat duduk itu, Hinata memandang mata pucat yang sama dengan miliknya.

Hinata mengambil napas.

"Otou-san ingat tidak dulu saat Otou-san memintaku untuk belajar aikido ketika umurku 5 tahun?"

Hiashi mengangguk. Ia tahu Hinata belum ingin menyampaikan maksudnya yang sebenarnya jadi Hiashi masih akan menunggu.

"Saat itu Otou-san tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak suka belajar aikido. Tapi Otou-san tetap memaksaku melakukannya. Akhirnya aku terus belajar dan akhirnya cidera sehingga membuatku tak bisa berjalan normal selama satu bulan. Saat itu..."

"Itu karena kau berusaha terlalu keras bahkan memaksa tubuhmu padahal kau tahu tubuhmu tidak begitu kuat," Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana Ia dengan keras menyuruh Hinata belajar aikido. Hiashi tahu Hinata tidak berbakat dengan olahraga fisik tapi Ia yakin Hinata bisa melakukannya. Terakhir ia tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar memaksakan tubuhnya untuk latihan aikido yang membuat tulang kakinya bergeser. Sebuah cidera yang sangat berat untuk anak berusia 5 tahun.

Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap ayahnya tajam,

"Otou-san tahu hal itu tapi tetap tidak mencegahku,"

Hiashi diam. Memang benar dirinya tidak mencegah Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata kuat, tapi melihat Hinata yang cidera membuatnya sadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Penyesalan selalu belakangan.

"Kejadian itu terjadi lagi saat aku kuliah, Otou-san! Kau tahu aku tidak menyukai bisnis, tapi kau memaksaku mempelajarinya. Aku berusaha terlalu keras untuk belajar bisnis sampai-sampai aku tidak memiliki teman selama beberapa tahun aku kuliah. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan, meminjam beberapa buku untuk kubaca di apartemen. Aku hanya berharap kalau aku lebih rajin, aku bisa menyamai orang lain yang menyukai bisnis. Aku ingin membuatmu bangga padaku." suara Hinata berubah tinggi membuat Hiashi terdiam.

Mata Hinata menghangat. Bisa Ia rasakan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Ia melanjutkan,

"Dulu aku selalu bisa memaksakan diriku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan aku selalu berhasil melakukannya walaupun terkadang ada hal yang harus aku korbankan. Namun sekarang Otou-san, aku menyerah aku tidak bisa lagi memaksa untuk berusaha melakukan hal yang kau inginkan karena aku tidak bisa mengubah hal itu."

"..."

"Saat belajar aikido aku merubah badanku untuk lebih tahan pada segala bentuk serangan dan bantingan. Saat aku belajar bisnis aku merubah ketidaksukaanku pada hal itu, aku harus belajar lebih giat dan tidak punya teman. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Namun sekarang Otou-san, walaupun aku berusaha mengubah sesuatu, sesuatu itu tidak akan berubah aku tidak bisa, Otou-san..." isak Hinata.

Hiashi tercengang. Pelan-pelan Ia bertanya,

"Apa yang berusaha kau ubah?"

"Ha-Hati," Hinata menunduk.

Hati seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya walaupun aku berusaha melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa walaupun aku memaksa karena hatinya tidak bisa kukuasai. Hatinya tidak bisa kumiliki..."

"Wa-walaupun selama ini aku di sisinya, te-tetap saja aku tidak bisa memiliki hatinya, walaupun aku dan dia telah memiliki ikatan tetap saja... te-tetap saja..."

Hinata mulai tersedak...

"Ka-karena itu Otou-san, a-aku me-meminta token karena usahaku, se-sebagai hadiah karena kegigihanku dari du-dulu. To-tolong kabulkan permintaanku,"

"Apa?" tanya Hiashi lirih.

"Batalkan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke,"

Hiashi terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan meminta hal itu padanya. Anak perempuan yang selalu tersenyum manis dihadapannya telah bersimbah air mata dengan wajah memilukan. Mungkin inilah wajah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Inilah yang tersembunyi dari topeng tegar yang selama ini ia gunakan. Anaknya, Hyuuga Hinata telah begitu lama memendam perasaan pilu karena permintaan seorang Hiashi, ayahnya. Hiashi sebenarnya menyadari ia sering meminta Hinata melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya dan ia tahu Hinata tidak akan menolak permintaannya tersebut. Anak perempuannya itu akan melakukan apa yang Hiashi minta sebaik mungkin yang tak jarang membuat dirinya berusaha mati-matian dan selalu memaksakan diri serta menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa memenuhi permintaan Hiashi.

Namun Hiashi benar-benar tidak menyangka Hinata menginginkan pertunangan dengan Uchiha dibatalkan, padahal seingatnya Hinata terlihat senang beberapa hari sebelum pertunangan mereka, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dipaksa bertunangan. Padahal Hiashi sedikit berharap pertunangan ini bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Hinata, tapi ternyata...

"Kenapa?" Hiashi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya di tengah isakan Hinata.

"Di-dia mencintai orang lain." gumam Hinata pelan.

Tangis hinata pecah. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya sungguh pedih mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Keputusan untuk mulai mencintai Sasuke ternyata membuatnya sakit bahkan lebih sakit daripada cinta tak terbalasnya terhadap Naruto.

Hiashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri putrinya yang sedang terisak. Ia remas pelan bahu mungil putrinya. Berusaha memberi pegangan pada Hinata. Hinata kemudian memegang lengan hangat ayahnya, berharap hatinya lebih ringan untuk mencurahkan segalanya.

"Kau mencintainya?" Hiashi bertanya hati-hati.

"..."

Hinata tidak menjawab tapi Hiashi menemukan jawabannya dari tangis hinata yang makin kuat dan pegangan erat dilengannya. Hiashi menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah..." bisik Hiashi. Suaranya terdengar dingin tapi terasa hangat.

"A-aku bukan Hyuuga, Otou-san..." lirih Hinata di bahu ayahnya.

Hiashi mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. Ia menghela napas,

"Kau tetap Hyuuga Hinata..."

"...putriku..."

Cahaya bulan menjadi saksi curahan hati seorang anak perempuan pada ayahnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Yoshh... saya update lagii.. Terima kasih buat reader semua yang sudah menambahkn ff ini jd list fave kalian dan makasih juga buat yg selalu setia me-review SQUARE. Hontouni arigatooo... :-D

Sepertinya SQUARE mulai ketahuan endingnya ya? Hehe.. aku speechless bgt sama readers yg mencoba nebak ending ff ini. Well... maybe right maybe wrong hehe #dilemparsandal...

Okeh.. akhir kata ripiu plis :-)


End file.
